"Roundabout" by Yes
"Roundabout" is a song by English progressive rock band Yes. It was released on January 4, 1972, as the only single for their fourth studio album Fragile. Lyrics Intro 1 I'll be the roundabout The words will make you out 'n' out I spent the day your way Call it morning driving through the sound and In and out the valley 2 The music dance and sing They make the children really ring I spent the day your way Call it morning driving through the sound and In and out the valley Chorus In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too Twenty-four before my love you'll see I'll be there with you 3 I will remember you Your silhouette will charge the view Of distant atmosphere Call it morning driving through the sound and Even in the valley Chorus In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too Twenty-four before my love you'll see I'll be there with you 4 Along the drifting cloud, the eagle searching Down on the land Catching the swirling wind the sailor sees The rim of the land The eagle's dancing wings create as weather Spins out of hand Go closer hold the land feel partly no more Than grains of sand We stand to lose all time a thousand answers By in our hand Next to your deepest fears, we stand Surrounded by a million years I'll be the roundabout The words will make you out 'n' out I'll be the roundabout The words will make you out 'n' out Bridge In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky, they stand there Twenty-four before my love and I'll be there Break 1 I'll be the roundabout The words will make you out 'n' out I spent the day your way Call it morning driving through the sound and In and out the valley Chorus In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too Twenty-four before my love you'll see I'll be there with you with Vocalizations Why It Rocks # From the dramatic fade in, classical style guitar riff, thundering bass on through that earth-shaking climax, this song is a masterpiece and one of the prime slabs of progressive rock ever recorded. # The lyrics are very amazing and describe a psychedelic country life. # This song was very well produced. # This song was used as the ending theme song for the first season of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime series. # It introduced us the "To Be Continued" meme. Video Category:1970s Category:Progressive rock Category:Yes Songs Category:Internet memes Category:Songs from TV shows